Good Girls
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: He's always had a thing for those untouched girls. The ones who were new to it all. She's sweet and caring, and really religious. He doesn't get why but he wants her. Loves her maybe even. Bethyl


**Author's Note: Enjoy this little Bethyl short**

* * *

Daryl had began to notice how all the boys, and even some of the men had began wanting Beth Greene. The girl was unmarked territory and some how that must have made it more exciting for men. For Daryl it was just plain terrifying, the fact that Beth was spending more time around him. It was uncomfortable mainly because the girl didn't even know what the hell she was doing to him. The way she would walk into fields where he would be sitting cleaning his arrows and other weapons. Her little frame and lovely curves, was enough to drive him crazy. She just made him uncomfortable because he knew that like the others he wanted her too. Daryl shook it off, he wasn't going to let his feelings affect him. No especially because this was Beth and she wasn't even legal. Hell what did that term even mean anymore? Mostly because it was Hershel's baby girl and Daryl was not going to cross that line.

He knew not to pluck a flower when it's not even bloomed, she was still a child to him. Daryl knew the best thing to do was avoid her, avoid her like she was the damn plague. He walked into the small cafeteria of the prison and sat at a small table by himself. Luckily for him it was time for dinner and everyone was too engulfed in eating to notice him. Daryl let one of his rare smiles slip as he enjoyed the solitude, at least from her. He looked around the cafeteria and watched as Hershel patted his children on the back. Daryl sighed and shook his head, a good father was a fantasy.

"Bethy why don't you sing to us?" Hershel smiled and looked at his youngest daughter.

Beth smiled and looked at everyone in the room "What do you wanna hear?"

Carol smiled and put a finger to her lips "How about imagine?"

Beth stood up and cleared her throat. Her voice seemed to carry everywhere as she sang, and Maggie joined in making a wonderful duet. Daryl leaned against his hand and watched her, so much curiosity arose in him. Why did Beth want him anyways? What was so special about him?He pushed the questions from his mind off and looked away. He felt unraveled seeing her in those shorts and that simple tank top, hell Beth could pull anything off. Daryl bit his thumb to busy himself and looked up suddenly as a plate was slid to him. It was Rick, he looked uneasy and nervous. Rick sat down beside Daryl and let out a groan.

"What seems to be the problem Rick?" Daryl grabbed the fork and stuck it into the small piece of deer meat.

"Its Judy." Rick ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is she okay!?" Daryl felt his hear rate increase.

Rick nodded "She's fine. I noticed today that I'm seeing more and more of Shane in her. I promised myself that no matter what Judy was my baby but its like when I hold her..he's mocking me. Laughing in my face for screwing my wife behind my back. Today she called Beth mama..."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably and bit his thumb again. He knew about the whole Shane and Lori thing, he was there. What he didn't know was that Lori just up and assumed Rick was dead. Daryl looked at Rick and realized he had made his thumb bleed. "Well Rick, I mean Beth's always taking care of her. She getting to that talking point and of course when the girl who takes care of her most is the one she thing is her mama. Beth makes a good mama for Judy though. She loves her unconditionally and I know she'll do everything she can to save her. She's a strong-willed girl. Just like her daddy." He motioned at Hershel "Trust her Rick, even if she isn't Judy's real mama she loves her."

Rick looked over at Beth and smiled half heartedly "She's beautiful you know. I can see the love in her eyes when she looks at Judy. The sweetness in her voice when she talks to her. I'm glad to have someone like Beth in our group."

Daryl licked away the blood from his thumb "She's a good girl Rick." He bit the inside of his cheek thinking about what he had just said.

Rick stood up and patted Daryl on the back "I can see why all the young boys are going after her." He chuckled and walked away.

Daryl shook his head, and finished eating. He reached for his plate and jumped when his hand brushed across no other than Beth's. Daryl bit his thumb and looked away, being so close made him uncomfortable. So very uncomfortable, it was like he was on fire. He tensed up and looked at her.

Beth smiled and grabbed his plate "Sorry Daryl! Didn't mean to freak you out!" She let out a soft laugh.

Daryl rolled his eyes "Girl nothing freaks me out. I am completely calm." He shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek again.

Beth laughed and jokingly pushed him "Why you so tense then? You're uncomfortable around me aren't you." She walked away to finish the dishes she must have started.

Daryl got up, it was true the young teen made him uncomfortable. Probably because he felt attracted to her. He walked away slowly and slid quietly away to the perch. He was tired as hell and needed to rest, he didn't want to think about her now. Or the things she made him feel. It wasn't the least bit comfortable. Daryl sat on his make shift bed and stared at the bars of the cells. He laid back and shook his head, this wasn't him. He wasn't in the right mind at the moment.

* * *

Beth sat on her small bed in her cell and smiled. There was a small note folded on her blankets. She grabbed it and unfolded it, reading it carefully.

_Beth I don't get why but I think I'm in love with you._

Beth felt her cheeks heat up a little, someone in the prison was in love with her. The writing on the note was terribly sloppy. Like it was written by a ten-year old or something. She laughed it off, it was probably Carl. Beth knew the young teen had a crush on her but to call it _love_, oh no. She grabbed her diary and laid on her stomach. Beth needed to write and let the stress of the day leave her.

_Dear diary, today oh God today was awful. Daryl avoided me and then when I finally messed with him he jerked away from me. Sometimes I don't get him! I mean sure yeah I like Daryl, but I just don't understand him. I mean he's like our guardian angel. He's so gruff yet somehow he can be such a sweetheart. I've seen him when he's with Judith. So gentle and loving. Its a real cute scene, it makes my heart beat out of my chest. I thinks it's officially, I can tell you Diary I'm in love with Daryl Dixon. I'm new to this feeling but I like the way he makes me feel. Well Diary Judy is whinny and she's probably hungry so bye!_

Beth closed her diary and hid it under her mattress "I'm coming sweetie!" She got up and picked Judith up out of her make-shift crib. Judith whined and wailed, her cries ringing in Beth's ears. Beth grabbed a fresh diaper and walked over to the small changing table. She laid Judith down and began undressing her "Oh Gosh Judy you have a rash.." Beth let out a quiet sigh and changed the dirty diaper. "We'll just have to tell uncle Daryl to get you new ones won't we sweetie?" Judith calmed down and giggled at Beth. Beth smiled and kissed her forehead "You just love your uncle Daryl don't you?" Judith blew spit bubbles and looked at Beth.

Beth rocked her gently and hummed a quiet lullaby for Judith. Soon the small infant's eyes filled with sleep and closed as sleep over took her. She laid Judith down and pulled the blankets over her. "I think we're going to be okay." Beth sat on her mattress and leaned her back to the concrete wall. She didn't care that at tha moment it was so cold against her skin, it didn't matter. Beth looked at the sheet that hung over her cell, it was one of those ugly flower sheets. She shook her head and got up, she needed fresh air.

Beth got up slowly and as quiet as she possibly could. She slid out quietly and noticed everything was quiet, except for Rick's snoring. Beth laughed quietly to herself and walked out quietly, leaving the cell block behind her. The warm summer air blew softly around her and the walkers moans filled the air. Beth sat down on the cement and leaned back on her hands. With there being no more light pollution the night sky was truly beautiful. Every star could be seen and it was amazing. She wished every night could be so calming like this now. Beth smiled and laid back on the concrete. It was chilling cold just like the wall in her room, yet so relaxing.

Beth looked at the stars and looked for the constellations. She didn't even noticed that someone was heading towards her. Beth felt a small smile form as she heard a gruff sound from none other than Daryl Dixon himself.

"Wanna come look at the sky with me?" She looked at him half excited to be alone with him and nervous at the same time.

Daryl walked over and sat beside her "Ah sure I guess would be nice to be outside."

Beth smiled and gently put her hand over his "Thank you for joining me Daryl."

Daryl jerked his hand away and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Why you out here anyways?"

Beth looked up and laid back "Its beautiful isn't it? I wanted to come out here and see it. Plus I felt cramped up. I wanted some space. Just some enough to breathe the fresh air."

Daryl looked at her and nodded "Yeah, I miss the real world though. Sometimes."

Beth looked at him and rolled onto her side "Daryl, what did you do before all of this?"

Daryl bit his thumb and felt his cheeks heat up "I uh worked as a Mechanic. I was out hunting with my dad when shit hit the fan. My uncle Less put him down cause I couldn't."

Beth sat up and scooted close to him "Maybe I can offer some solace to you? You know comfort."

Daryl scooted away "Listen Beth, I think you're a real good girl and all but I ain't getting on your daddy's bad side. I mean.."

Beth laughed softly "No silly. A hug." She pulled Daryl into a tight hug and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart.

Daryl felt awkward, he had to admit but the feeling of her holding him so close it made him feel on top of the world. "Beth..?" He slid his arms around her tiny waist.

Beth looked up at him "Yes Daryl?" She smiled and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I've always liked good girls." Daryl rested his chin on her head.

"I've always liked bad boys." Beth closed her eyes and poked him in the chest. "You're a good man though."

Daryl just half smiled and played with her curls. He didn't know where this would take him, but he really wanted to find out. Being with Beth was exciting, it was new. He wanted this and hell he was going to have it someday when she was fine and ready.


End file.
